Shattered
by MandaPanda2
Summary: The truth about Casey's paternity is revealed. Takes place after Gregory and Olivia reconcile.
1. Revelations

Disclaimer: All characters (unless otherwise specified) belong to Aaron Spelling, E. Duke Vincent, Gary Tomlin, NBC, et al and are used here strictly for non-profit entertainment purposes.  
Rating: PG-14  
Genre: Angst (I truly believe it's the only thing I can write...I can't write happy stories.)  
Spoilers: Entire series, just to be safe.  
Summary: The truth about Casey's paternity is revealed…with disastrous ramifications for all involved. (It takes place after Gregory and Olivia reconciled after Sean's injury.)  
Note: This story follows the documented "Sunset Beach" canon…except that there was no affair between Olivia and Cole AND Annie does not need to marry Gregory in order to get her stocks. In addition, this story is in no way related to my other story, "Dawn of a New Sunrise." The only thing the two stories have in common was the history that I developed for Gregory and Olivia. Finally, the chauffeur, Bryan, belongs to me.

* * *

Pt 1: "Revelations"

Olivia Richards walks down the hallway in _The Liberty Corporation _building. She nods politely at the two employees she passes on the way to Gregory's office.

Gregory.

She involuntarily grins, recalling the passion they shared last night. _Things have been going really well between us lately_, she thinks to herself. _Sean is recovering, Caitlin is happy, and Gregory and I have each other again._

Olivia sighs with happiness and offers a small prayer of thanks for her newfound happiness. She makes a left and enters Gregory's outer office, only to find it empty.

_This is good,_ she thinks._ If Gregory dismissed his secretary for a lunch break, it means he isn't busy. Perhaps I can tempt him into taking a long lunch with me._

Olivia shivers in anticipation as she walks up to the door of Gregory's private office. The door is slightly open and she hears hushed voices.

Hmm, he's still in a meeting. I hope it won't be too much longer.

She turns away from the door and moves to sit on the leather sofa when she hears a woman inside Gregory's office say loudly, "Please listen to me! I'm telling you the truth!"

A moment later, she hears Gregory yell, "It is not the truth!"

Perplexed, Olivia moves back to the door and peers in through the crack. She sees Gregory standing in front of his desk with his back to the door, his head bowed down.

Who is he in there with?

A moment later, Alex Mitchum enters her narrow field of vision. She watches as Alex reaches out and tentatively touches Gregory's shoulder.

_What the hell is going on,_ Olivia wonders as Gregory shakes off Alex's touch and moves to stand in front of the large window overlooking the blue water of the Pacific.

She continues to watch as Alex says, "I'm sorry. I should have told you long ago. But I'm telling you the truth now."

Gregory turns around slowly and says menacingly, "How convenient for you."

Olivia flinches, the cold anger evident in her husband's voice. _What truth? What is Alex talking about?_

"What do you want me to say?" Gregory asks. "Am I supposed to write your bastard son into my will now?"

"_Our _son!" Alex insists.

Olivia gasps softly and feels like the wind was knocked out of her body. Her face feels icy cold and she knows that the blood just drained out of it. She puts her hand on the doorjamb to steady herself because it now feels like she is standing on jelly. She closes her eyes for a moment and when she opens them again, she sees Gregory glaring at Alex.

"The only son that I have," Gregory spits out, "is Sean. Furthermore, the only children that I have are with Olivia."

Olivia, still unseen by Gregory and Alex in the office, closes her eyes again as a lone tear rolls slowly down her cheek. Shakily, she raises her hand and wipes the tear off her cheek. _I feel ill_, she thinks.

As she turns to leave, she hears Alex say, "Believe what you want, Gregory. But know this: Casey is _YOUR_ son."

Olivia covers her mouth with her hand and quickly exits the outer office before either Gregory or Alex sees her. As Olivia walks quickly down the hallway to the safe haven of her vehicle, Alex's statement echoes in her head. _Casey is YOUR son, Casey is YOUR son, Casey is YOUR son, Casey is YOUR son…_

She feels her stomach muscles contract and she ducks into the first office she sees. She stumbles over to the wastebasket and vomits into it. Thankfully, the office is empty and though she had no breakfast, her stomach continues to violently heave. The stomach acid burns her throat and she is blinded by tears of pain that stream down her face.

After what seems like hours, Olivia feels her stomach settle. She leans back against the file cabinet and tries to steady her breathing. She spies a box of tissues and an unopened bottle of water on the desk.

Olivia cleans herself up as best she can with the tissues and rinses her mouth out with the water. After a moment, she stands. She feels a fresh wave of nausea but it soon passes. Slowly she makes her way out of the office and the Liberty building.

As she steps out in the bright sunlight, she is thankful that the driver is parked across the street. _Come on Olivia_, she urges herself, _just a few more steps_.

With a sigh of relief, she opens the door and collapses on the back seat, slamming the door shut.

"Mr. Richards in meetings?" the driver, Bryan, asks.

"Yes," Olivia says softly. "Take me home please."

Olivia removes a small compact from her purse and critically examines her reflection. She confirms her earlier suspicion that the blood drained out of her face; her complexion is white and pasty. Her eyes are bloodshot and puffy. She sighs and tosses the compact back in her purse.

Bryan clears his throat and asks, "Are you alright ma'am? If you don't mind me saying, you don't look well."

"I'm fine, thank you. Oh, please don't tell Mr. Richards I went to see him today. He'll just feel guilty he wasn't able to take me to lunch."

Bryan nods unsurely and continues the remainder of the ride in silence.

_What will I say to Gregory when he comes home tonight,_ Olivia wonders__


	2. A Need to Know

_**NOTE: The portion of the story after the 3rd line break is RATED ADULT for sexual content.**_

(See first part for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Pt 2: "A Need to Know"

Gregory sits alone in his office. The desk light is off and the sun was setting, casting in beams of fading sunlight through the window. He brings a small crystal glass of scotch to his lips and swallows the remaining amber colored liquid.

He leans back in his leather chair and sighs. Glancing down at his watch, he sees that he promised Olivia he'd be home an hour ago.

_I can't face her,_ Gregory thinks to himself. _She'll take one look at my face and know that something is wrong. And…I can't lie to her. Not when things have been going so well. But what choice do I have?_

He frowns as he recalls the bombshell Alex dropped in his lap. _Believe what you want, Gregory, _she'd said. _But know this: Casey is YOUR son. _

_Could it be true,_ Gregory wonders. _What do I know about Alex's son?_ He thinks back to the recent cocktail party he and Olivia hosted. Alex was there and her son escorted her. _Did he and I talk?…Not really. He looks just like Alex, all blonde hair and blue eyes. He can't be my son! But Caitlin has those same features..._

Gregory sighs with disgust and sets the glass down hard on his desk. He stands up and rubs his eyes tiredly. He walks around his desk, puts his suit jacket on, and picks up his leather briefcase.

As he walks out of his office and down the hall, he comments to himself that it was a good thing Olivia didn't stop by for lunch today. _If she had heard_, he thinks, _I don't know what would have happened._

* * *

Olivia stands on the patio and watches the sun dip behind the horizon. The wind blows and stirs the hem of her black palazzo pants. She tightens the belt on her long sweater and wraps her arms around herself. 

_Gregory should've been home by now,_ she muses.

She had the whole afternoon to think about what she heard in Gregory's office. _I'm not going to mention anything until he does. I need to trust that he'll come to me and that we'll work this out….together._

She reaches down for her teacup and gingerly takes a sip of the piping hot drink. She puts the cup down and sighs as she looks anxiously down at her small watch.

Olivia closes her eyes and listens to the sound of the waves breaking on the beach. _Even after all these years, I still love to listen to the waves. They're so soothing…The waves in England pale in comparison._

After a few minutes, she gets the feeling that someone is watching her. As she opens her eyes, a pair of arms wrap around her waist and she feels lips on the back of her neck.

"Mmmm," she sighs.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Gregory whispers as he kisses her neck. "I had an overseas call to make."

"That's alright," Olivia says as she turns around to face Gregory and wraps her arms around his neck. "I had Rose keep dinner warm." She leans in and kisses Gregory on the mouth.

Olivia pulls away after a moment and wraps her arms around him, hugging tightly. She smiles up at Gregory and asks, "How was your day?" She watches his face closely to see if his expression changes, but it doesn't.

"Same as usual. Evans is dragging his feet on a contract that will secure millions of dollars in payoff for Liberty. But enough talk about business." He kisses her cheek and quickly walks back into the house. "What's for dinner?" he asks over his shoulder.

Olivia blinks her eyes in surprise and remains in her spot. "What?" she chokes out.

Gregory returns to the doorway. His jacket is off and he is loosening his tie. "What did Rose make for dinner?" he asks again. He looks at Olivia still over by the railing, just standing there. "Are you alright?" he asks.

"What? Oh yes…well actually, no. I wasn't feeling well this afternoon," Olivia admits.

Gregory walks over to her, takes her face in his hands, and kisses her forehead. "You don't feel warm," he says.

"I'm fine now," Olivia says as she takes Gregory's hands in hers. "Don't worry about it."

"But I do," Gregory counters. He wraps his arms around Olivia and says softly, "I almost lost you once, Liv…I'm not going to chance that again."

Olivia smiles tenderly and whispers, "I'm right here darling. You aren't going to lose me." Gregory pulls Olivia into a strong embrace and rubs her back. He pulls back and gently strokes her cheek with the back of his hand.

Olivia kisses his knuckles and says, "Let's eat. You must be famished."

Gregory walks back into the house with his arm around Olivia's shoulder. _You've got to tell her_, his conscience whispers. _No! Now isn't the time to tell Olivia that I might have another son._

* * *

Dinner is a quiet affair with just Olivia and Gregory. 

_Olivia isn't eating much, _Gregory notes. _I hope she isn't holding anything back about her health._

Looking down at his own plate, Gregory realizes he hasn't eaten much either. He has barely touched the roasted chicken with lemon-herb sauce and sautéed mushrooms that Rose put before him.

Olivia puts her fork down on the china plate with a loud _clink _and pushes the meal away. She meets Gregory's questioning eyes and confesses, "I never said that _I_ was famished…I said _you_ must be."

Gregory puts his fork down and says, "I'm not very hungry either." He looks at Olivia, who looks at him expectantly.

"Olivia, there's someth," Gregory starts to say.

"Excuse me, Mr. Richards," Rose says from the doorway of the kitchen. "You have a phone call."

Gregory sighs in frustration. "Thank you Rose." He reaches over and squeezes Olivia's hand. "I'll take the call in my office."

Olivia watches him walk out of the dining room. She rests her elbows on the table and lowers her head into her hands.

"Damn," she sighs.

Rose clears her throat.

Olivia looks up and says, "Oh, I'm sorry Rose. We're finished. Neither of us was very hungry."

"That's alright ma'am. I'll wrap up the left over food," Rose says as she begins clearing the china from the table.

Olivia helps Rose pick up the plates and carries them into the kitchen. "You can go home for the night, Rose."

"Are you sure Mrs. Richards? There are still the dishes to put away."

Olivia glances around the kitchen and responds, "They can wait until tomorrow. I'll see you then."

Rose looks unsure but nods and says, "Alright. Good night Mrs. Richards." The housekeeper gathers her bag and sweater from the counter and leaves.

Olivia turns off the lights in the kitchen and walks back out through the dining room to the living room. She hears Gregory in his office barking orders into the telephone. _Sounds like it is going to be a long call_, she notes unhappily. She walks up the stairs and enters her bedroom, closing the door partially behind her.

Leaving the lights off, she takes off her clothes and slips into a maroon colored satin nightgown. Though it is just past nine, she turns down the duvet and sinks into the inviting comfort of her bed. She exhales deeply and rolls over to Gregory's side of the bed. She presses his pillows to her body and allows sleep to claim her.

* * *

Gregory trudges up the stairs after ending what turned into a four-hour business call. He rolls his shoulders and notices that all the lights are off. _Olivia's probably already asleep_, he thinks. 

He silently enters the room and looks at the bed. There is a full moon out and the bed is bathed in silver light. _She looks so peaceful_, Gregory thinks as he watches Olivia sigh in her sleep and shift her body slightly. Not wanting to disturb her, he slips into their adjoining bathroom and prepares for bed.

A few minutes later, he leaves the bathroom and walks the few feet to the bed. He pulls back the covers and lies down next to Olivia. She is on her side with her back to him. He reaches over and gently traces the spinal curve down her back. She rolls over and curls up against him.

"I love you," she says sleepily.

Gregory rubs her arm and whispers, "I love you too, Liv. Go back to sleep."

Olivia climbs on top of Gregory and stares down at him. "I don't want to sleep," she whispers. She trails her finger seductively over Gregory's lips. "Do you know how much I love you?" she asks.

_Damn,_ Gregory thinks as he looks up at the sleep-rumpled Olivia. Her voice is throaty and low; her eyes are glazed over with sleepiness. He shifts uncomfortably as his body responds to her. He continues to watch his wife as she gently pushes herself up into a sitting position and removes her nightgown.

Olivia leans back down on top of Gregory and says softly, "You didn't answer the question." She begins to place feather kisses on his jawbone and down to his chest. When Gregory doesn't respond again, she stops kissing him and looks up.

Gregory quickly reaches up, grabs Olivia's upper arms, and rolls out from under her. He flips her onto her back and leans on her. He pins her wrists above her head with his hands. As he lowers his mouth to her breast, Olivia tugs off his pajama bottoms with her feet.

"Gregory…" she moans.

He glances up at her and sees that her eyes are dark with passion. He releases her hands and she rolls over back on top of him.

She smiles down at him and says, "Back where we started."

Gregory places his hand behind her head and pushes her head down. Their lips fuse together in a kiss of hungry passion. Their bodies mold together and begin to move as one…

…Afterwards, a spent Olivia lies on top of Gregory. Her head is tucked under his chin. His hand rests on the small of her back; his other arm is stretched out onto Olivia's side of the bed. Her hand wearily reaches out and she intertwines her fingers tightly with Gregory's.

_I needed to know…I needed to be sure,_ she thinks to herself._ I needed to know that I consume his being the way that he consumes mine._

"Yes," Gregory murmurs.

"Hmm?"

"The answer to your question is 'yes'."

Olivia smiles and allows sleep to claim her for the second time that night.


	3. Comfort

(See first part for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Pt 3: "Comfort"

Olivia stirs n the early hours of the morning. The sun has not yet risen, but pales hues of orange already streak across the sky. She opens her eyes slowly and tucks her hands under her head.

The bathroom door is open slightly, allowing a small amount of light into the dark bedroom. She watches as Gregory closes his suitcase and places it by the door.

"Where are you going?" she asks sleepily.

Gregory turns away from his closet and says, "I didn't mean to wake you." He comes over to sit next to her. "San Francisco for meetings. I'll be gone through Monday. Did you forget?"

Olivia sighs and shrugs her shoulders. She removes one hand from under her head and reaches out to stroke Gregory's ring finger.

"I'll miss you," she whispers.

"It's only three days," he resonds as he bends down and kisses her cheek. "I love you, Liv."

She smiles tiredly and closes her eyes again.

Gregory rubs her shoulder and says softly, "I'll call you tonight from the hotel." He gets up from the bed and picks up his suitcase on the way out of the room. Halfway down the hall, he hears his name. He turns around and sees Olivia standing in the doorway of their bedroom, wearing a short silk robe. She walks to meet him and kisses him softly on the lips.

"I love you too," she says.

Gregory drops his suitcase and pulls Olivia to him, hugging her body close to his.

Downstairs, a car horn sounds twice and they pull away reluctantly. Gregory bends his forehead down to touch Olivia's.

"I'll call you tonight," he repeats. With a final peck on the cheek, he turns and strides down the stairs.

Bryan meets Gregory outside in the driveway and takes the suitcase.

"Your briefcase is on the backseat, sir. And the jet is on standby, ready when you are."

"Thank you. Bryan, I want you to keep an eye on Mrs. Richards while I'm gone," Gregory orders as he gets into the back of the car. "Make sure nothing happens to her...and call me immediately if there is any sort of problems, with either her or the children." _Children_, he thinks. _Which children?_

Bryan nods and closes the door after Gregory.

While Bryan stores the luggage in the trunk of the car, Gregory pulls out his cell phone and punches in a code for the auto-dialer. "Stanton? It's Gregory Richards...I don't care what time it is...I need you to track down some medical information for me...I need a _very_ discreet paternity test conducted...Myself and a local lifeguard, Casey Mitchum...I don't care how you get the test done or how much it costs...You have three days. I'll be on a business trip until Monday; I expect results by then," he says, ending the call and putting the phone back in his inner jacket pocket.

He leans back in the seat and thinks, _In three days, I'll be able to forget about this nonsense or I'll have an even bigger problem when I explain to Olivia that I fathered a son with another woman._

* * *

"Well, Livy," Bette Katzenkazrahi says teasingly as Olivia walks down the stairs, "aren't you looking...fit."

"I don't know what you mean," Olivia says innocently as she sits down on the sofa.

"Oh, I think you do," Bette says knowingly. "I think you know exactly what I'm talking about. You and Greggy-poo have certainly been closer these past few months since Sean's surgery."

"That we have. But not that close it seems."

Bette sighs down next to Olivia and grabs her hand. "What's wrong?"

Olivia looks at Bette and says quickly, "Nothing. Did you want to do _Grenadine's_ for lunch? Or the country club?" She stands up and walks over to the phone.

"Hold it! Livy, get your tush over here. What's going on with you and Gregory that I don't know about and should?"

Olivia turns around and replies, "Bette, I can honestly tell you that there is nothing you need to know about."

Bette walks over to Olivia and puts her hands on her shoulders. "Then what do I _not_ need to know? Hmmm?"

"Please, Bette," Olivia whispers, looking down at the ground. "Not now...I can't talk about it. At least not until Gregory and I have a chance to discuss it."

"Livy, I may be the town gossip but you know that I would never -."

"Oh Bette, I know that," Olivia sighs. She moves away from her friend and walks over to the patio doors. The sun is shining bright in all its glory and causes the water to glitter like diamonds. "Its just..."

"Just what?"

Olivia turns back to face her friend and says, "I overheard a private coversation that I wasn't meant to."

Bette clucks her tongue and says with a tinge of disappointment, "Is that all? Livy, I do that _all_ the time."

Olivia sighs and walks out onto the patio. Bette's eyes widen in confusion and she follows her friend outside. Olivia is staring down at the beach where a lifeguard is hammering in rip-tide alert flag.

"Boy, that Casey Mitchum is a real cutie. It's hard to imagine we were ever that young, huh?"

Olivia continues to watch the lifeguard and responds dryly, "We did a lot of thing when we were young."

Bette looks sharply at her dark haired friend and says seriously, "Olivia." She pauses until Olivia looks at her. "This is me you're talking to," she continues. "What's wrong?"

Olivia directs her attention back to Casey and says, "Bette, did Gregory and Alex Mitchum have a relationship? Before he met me, I mean?"

Bette raises her eyes to the sky in thought and sighs, "Oh my...That's so long ago! Let's see...Well, you know that they've been friends since they were in college." Olivia nods. "I know they dated the summer after they graduated college. But it was _just_ a summer thing. I mean, Greggy went to law school and Alex went to Europe. Then she got married over there and you married Gregg a few years later...but I'm sure you remember that part."

"Were you friendly with them at that point?" Olivia questions.

"Well, I knew Alex, of course. Greggy, I only knew as a friend of Del's. I really didn't get to know Gregory until I became close to you and you started dating him," Bette replies. "Olivia, what's with the walk down memory lane? And who are you staring at?"

Olivia directs Bette attention down to the beach with her head. Bette follows her line of vision and exclaims, "Casey! Toots, I admit he's gorgeous but isn't he a bit young for you?"

"Oh god, Bette! Are you insane? I have the love of my life back...I don't need anyone else," Olivia insists. She sighs deeply and asks, "Do you think he looks like Gregory?"

"Who? Casey? Why would he look like Greggy?

"Sons often look like their fathers," Olivia mutters.

"Olivia, where did you hear something as ridic," Bette trails off. "Livy, whose conversation did you overhear?" Olivia's look tells her all she needs to know. "Oh Livy," Bette sighs.

Both women look down to the beach and watch Casey climb into his yellow work jeep. Within moments, the jeep rolls slowly down the beach and eventually out of sight. Olivia turns to Bette and stares at her.

"Livy, I don't know what to say."

"What can you say?"

"Well, what did Gregory say when you confronted him?" Olivia looks away and Bette cries, "You didn't talk to him about it!"

"Oh, Bette," Olivia sighs with exasperation. "You don't understand! I overheard Alex break the news to Gregory; he never knew! So you see, I can't say anything. Not until he comes to me first."

"I take it he hasn't yet."

Olivia shakes her head and explains, "He left on a business trip this morning and he'll be gone for the entire weekend. There was a moment, last night, when I thought tht he would say something but we were interrupted by the phone."

"What are you going to say to him when he comes to you with this?"

"I don't know, Bette. I don't know. I don't know anything anymore except," Olivia says as she turns and looks at her friend, "that I love Gregory more than words can describe."

"Oh, Livy...," Bette sighs.

"You want to hear something funny?" Olivia asks but continues before Bette has a chance to answer. "Even during the bad years, when I was drunk out of my mind and Gregory and I cheated on each other, one of the things I was sure of, the one thing that couldn't be taken away was my role in Gregory's life. I was the_ mother_ of _his children_! The two things I gave him that no other woman did!" She laughs bitterly. "I can't say that anymore, can I?"

Bette sighs and pulls her longtime friend into an embrace.

"It'll work out," she says soothingly. "It'll work out."


	4. Break Point

(See first part for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Pt 4: "Break Point"

Olivia enters her house, clutching several different sized shopping bags.

"Oh, Mrs. Richards! Let me help you." Rose takes some of the bags from Olivia and sets them on the sofa.

"Thank you, Rose," Olivia says as she hands the rest of the bags. "Are Caitlin and Sean here?"

"No ma'am. They have both gone out for the evening. Would you like me to fix you something to eat?"

"No, no. I had a late lunch. But you go on home for the evening."

"Yes ma'am. Goodnight." Rose nods and heads back to the kitchen.

Olivia lowers herself into the sofa and exhales deeply. She steps out of her heeled sandals and props her feet on the coffee table. _It felt good to confide in Bette_, she thinks. _It felt good to say it aloud…Gregory has another son. _She rests her head on the back of the sofa and closes her eyes. _You knew Gregory had an active social life before he met you…And, it's not as if he lied to you about Alex's son for all these years. He never knew…Then why is this so upsetting?_

She opens her eyes and stares up at the vaulted ceiling. She twists her wedding rings and her forehead furrows in thought. _It's because he was intimate enough with another woman to produce a child. It's because if he had known Alex was pregnant with his child, he would have married her…not you. He would have married HER…_

Three sharp raps on the front door pull Olivia out of her thoughts. She stands up wearily and makes her way to the door, pulling it open quickly.

There is a sharp intake of breath before Olivia manages to ask, "Can I help you?"

"Hello, Mrs. Richards. Is Mr. Richards in?" Casey Mitchum asks.

Olivia stares in shock at Casey. _Oh god, not now…Not when Gregory isn't here! _She shakes her head "no" and leans against the door.

Casey looks at Olivia with concern evident on his face, "Are you feeling well?"

"F-Fine, thank you. Just feeling a little tired…Gregory left for a business trip this morning. Is there something _I_ can help you with?"

"Perhaps. When I was here a few weeks ago with my mother, I spoke to Mr. Richards about the annual fundraiser for the pediatric wing of the hospital that the Lifeguard's Association sponsors. He said he'd like to make a donation. I can always come back anoth-."

"Oh!" Olivia interrupts. "Please, come in. I'll write you a check." She steps back and opens the door wider. "Have a seat on the sofa and I'll go get the checkbook from Gregory's office." She watches Casey sit down carefully on the sofa and then walks down the hall to Gregory's office.

When she returns a few minutes later, she finds Casey looking out the patio door. She clears her throat and he turns around, smiling at her.

"It must have been really nice to grow up in this house," he remarks as he looks back out at the beach.

Olivia pauses and looks over at Casey. "What do you mean?"

"Your house is right on the beach! My dad's condo was a few blocks inland and it was about a fifteen-minute walk to reach the sand. But here," Casey says as he turns around to face Olivia, "it's just a few feet away."

Olivia nods as she fills out the check and gently tears it away from the book. "Here you are."

Casey reaches over and does a double take at the amount. "Mrs. Richards…This is a very generous amount. Thank you."

"You're welcome. How much longer is your mother staying in town?" Olivia asks tentatively.

"A few more months, I hope. Well, I've got to be going…Thanks again. Oh no," he says as Olivia stands, "I can show myself out. Goodbye."

"Goodbye," she says softly as Casey closes the door gently behind him. "Goodbye." She gets up and walks down the hall to Gregory's office. She tosses the checkbook onto the desk and sits down in Gregory's oversized leather chair. She brushes some hair out of her eyes and reaches over to answer the ringing phone.

"Hello?…Oh, hello darling," she answers with a smile. "How is San Francisco?…Good, and your meetings?…Does it mean you'll be coming home early?…Oh…No, I'm not disappointed…I went shopping with Bette and, um, Casey Mitchum stopped by…Nothing happened. I just wrote him a check that you promised him for a fundraiser…Yes, that's all…He didn't say anything else. Was he supposed to say something more?…Alright, go to your dinner…I love you. See you in a few days…Bye darling."

She gently places the phone back into the cradle and stares at a picture of herself and Gregory on his desk. _We're happy. Why now? This can't continue_, she thinks. _Gregory and I NEED to talk about this. What the hell is he waiting for?_

Olivia stands up and walks slowly out of the office and back to the living room. She turns around in a small circle. The house is deathly quiet and for the first time since Sean's accident, Olivia feels unsure of herself. She feels like the old Olivia: depressed and insecure…and she doesn't like it.

_It can all go away,_ a voice hisses from the dark recess of her head_. One vodka tonic and it'll all go away….All these bad feelings, all these insecurities…You'll feel better if you do._

Olivia puts her hands over her ears and closes her eyes. "Stop it…Go away," she whispers.

_I can't,_ the voice whispers evilly_, because I'm a part of you. I'll never be gone…not ever. I controlled you for many years…and I will again._

"No," Olivia says with a small sob.

Yes…yes…You can be at a bar in five minutes. Your car keys and purse are right over there. Go, go get them. You can't deny who you really are. You're a drunk who needs liquor to survive the way other people need oxygen.

Olivia's hands falls down to her side in defeat as she walks unsteadily to the coffee table. She gathers her purse and tucks it under her arm before going to the garage….

* * *

Olivia walks into the room that is quiet, save for the low murmur of people already present. The lights are dim and the air is smoky as several cigarette smokers exhale. She sits down in one of the empty chairs and leaves her purse demurely in her lap. She looks down and waits for the inevitable. 

A lull in conversation gets her attention and she looks up. Ice cubes clink as they hit the sides of the glass…liquid laps gently over the cubes. A lighter clicks as another smoker puts a cigarette in his mouth.

Olivia takes a deep breath and looks around at the others present. She twists her engagement ring as she says quietly, "My name is Olivia…and I'm an alcoholic."

"Hello, Olivia," several voices dryly respond.


	5. Ninety Nine Percent

_**NOTE: The bit of song Olivia sings is "The Sound of Silence" (performed by Paul Simon & Art Garfunkel, written by Paul Simon) and can be found on the cd, "The Essential Simon & Garfunkel"; lyrics in italics and appear here strictly for non-profit entertainment purposes.  
**_(See first part for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Pt 5: "Ninety-Nine Percent"

Gregory sits at the desk in his San Francisco hotel suite. The TV hums quietly in the background and a 24-hour news channel recapps the day's news. The phone balanced precariously in the space between his head and shoulder as Gregory impatiently listens to his associate going off on some tangent. "No, no! Those were not the terms of the agreement. Get the negotiations back on track, otherwise I'm holding you personally responsible. Don't call me back until you've fixed the problem!"

Gregory slams down the phone and rubbed his eyes tiredly. The whole point of coming to San Francisco was to handle these negotiations and close the deal. He was scheduled to fly home tomorrow afternoon, but with this business deal on the verge of collapsing…_Coward_, he accuses himself. _You aren't going home because you still don't know how you are going to deal with "the Casey problem."_

At that moment, the phone's shrill ring pierces the silence and with a sigh of resignation, Gregory picks up the phone. "Richards."

"Mr. Richards, it's Stanton."

"Stanton! It's about time you called. Did you get the tests done?"

"Yes sir, I did. It wasn't easy, but I'm holding the results in my hand."

"I trust that this doctor is reliable?"

"Yes sir," Stanton replies.

"Alright. So, what are the results?" Gregory asks with a sigh.

Stanton clears his throat. "They're positive, sir. You and Mr. Mitchum are a match."

Gregory's eyes close and he wearily lowers his head into his hand. "We're sure? This doctor is sure?"

"Yes. Ninety-nine percent sure. This man is your son."

"Alright….Thank you, Stanton. The money will be deposited into your off-shore account within the hour." Gregory places the handset back on the receiver while Stanton offers his appreciation. "Damnit." Within a matter of moments, he decides to return home to Sunset Beach tonight. _I need to tell Olivia. I can't wait any longer, especially now that I know Alex was telling the truth_. His expression darkens as he thinks of Alex. _Another one I need to talk to….Why the hell is she telling me this now? _He reaches for the phone and orders the pilot to have his jet on standby. With a promise from the pilot that the skies are clear and that he'll be home in just over an hour, Gregory packs his papers spread out across the face of the desk back into his briefcase. With speed that can only be defined as lightening quick, he packs his clothes back into his suitcase.

_What am I going to say to-…How am I going to tell her,_ he asks himself._ Goddamnit Alex, why now? Why now?__

* * *

_

Bryan holds open the front door and allows Olivia to enter first. 

"Thank you, Bryan," she says, her voiced tinged with melancholy.

"You're welcome, ma'am. Will you need the car anymore this evening?"

Olivia shakes her head "no" and sinks down into the couch with a sigh of exhaustion. "What time are you picking up Gregory from the airport tomorrow?"

"The flight plan filed by the pilot indicates that the E.T.A. for wheels down is 6 p.m." He pauses before tentatively asking, "If you're sure you don't need me-..."

"Go home. How far along is your wife now?" Olivia asks with a small smile.

Bryan smiles broadly and answers with barely concealed pride, "Eight months. Baby Boy O'Fallon should be here any day now."

"Have you and your wife decided on a name yet?"

" 'Patrick Antony,' after our grandfathers."

" 'Patrick Antony O'Fallon'," Olivia says, testing out the name. "He'll certainly know where he came from. Sean was named after my paternal grandfather."

"Was he?"

"Yes." Olivia smiles wistfully. "And he certainly lived up to his name. My grandfather was the kindest person…He died shortly after I came to Sunset Beach." Her eyes close and she leans her head back onto the sofa. "Enough of my ramblings…You go home to your wife."

Bryan eyes Olivia as he recalls Gregory instructions before he left: _I want you to keep an eye on Mrs. Richards while I'm gone. Make sure nothing happens to her..._"Mrs. Richards, are you alright? If you want, I can wait until Caitlin or Sean comes ho-..."

Olivia's eyes open. "I'm fine. Honestly, I'm fine," she insists as Bryan opens his mouth to object. "I'm just…tired. So very tired. And its been a long day. Go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ma'am-."

"Goodnight Bryan," Olivia says forcefully as she closes her eyes again. She feels his eyes on her for a few moments before he quietly leaves the house and closes the front door behind him. Leaving her alone in the silent house once again.

Silence from the house.

Silence from Gregory.

Silence.

Olivia felt it suffocating her very being and slithering into her body, where it penetrated her soul.

"_And no one dared…disturb the sound of silence. Fools, said I, you do not know…silence like a cancer grows …_," she sings softly. She reaches over into her handbag and pulls out several hairpins. Olivia runs her hands through her dark hair before gathering it up and pinning it into a somewhat messy bun. She kicks off her heels and lies down on the sofa, pulling the throw blanket over her body. She tucks her hands under her head and thinks back to theA.A. meetings she attended over the last two days.

_I know I can fight the urge to drink,_ she tells herself_. I can stay sober and not resort to the alcohol every time a harrowing situation arises. I can do this. I can._ Her eyes close again and she drifts into a light slumber._

* * *

_

Gregory walks into the dark and quiet house. He gently touches the dimmer switch on the wall and blinks his eyes as the lights gently come on. The lamps and chandelier glow softly and he sees Olivia curled up on the couch, fast asleep. 

Bryan comes in behind Gregory and places the luggage in the foyer. He follows Gregory's gaze to Olivia's sleeping form. "That's all of it, sir. What time do you need me tomorrow?" he asks softly.

Gregory tears his eyes away from Olivia and looks at Bryan. "I probably won't. Consider it a paid day off. Thank you for looking after her."

"It's not necessary, sir. Mrs. Richards is a wonderful person. She's always been kind to me."

"Nevertheless, I appreciate it. My appreciation never goes without reward."

"Good night, Mr. Richards."

Gregory sees Bryan out and closes the door firmly behind him. As he clicks the locks shut, he takes a deep breath. He turns around and walks over to the couch were Olivia is sleeping. He sits down in an armchair across from the couch and simply watches her. The gentle curve of her hip beneath the blanket. The swell of her breast against her shirt. The slender hands that cushion her head. The wisps of hair that fall out of her hastily made hairdo and into her eyes. The rhythmic rise and fall of her chest with her breathing. The sparkle of her diamond stud earrings.

He loves everything about her.

He loves her accented laugh and the way it floats through the house like music. He loves the tired smile she gives him when she wakes up in the morning and he is the first thing she sees. He loves the love and pride that shines through when she hugs her children and speaks of them to others. He loves the way she clings to him in the throes of passion and the breathless "I love you" that she whispers in his ear when she lays entwined with him afterwards.

He loves her.

He _loves_ her and he's going to end up hurting her the way he always does.

"Gregory?" a sleepy voice asks.

Gregory looks up and meets Olivia's sleepy blue-gray eyes with his dark ones.

"You're home?"

He nods slowly and watches as Olivia sits up and stretches. The throw blanket falls to the floor as she walks over to him and sits down on his lap. She wraps her arms around his neck and whispers, "I'm glad." She kisses his cheek softly and rests her head on his shoulder.

Gregory wraps his arms around her and leans down to kiss her forehead. "I've missed you."

She laughs softly.

"It's true," he insists. "Olivia, we need to talk."

She sits up slowly and looks at him warily. _Oh god…This is it_, she thinks to herself. She tucks a loose piece of hair behind her ear and slides off Gregory's lap. He stands up and moves to sit in front of her on the coffee table. Olivia takes Gregory's seat on the armchair and tucks her legs underneath her.

Gregory takes off his coat and places it next to him on the coffee table. He removes his tie and lets it fall to the floor as he unbuttons the first few buttons on his shirt. He reaches over and takes Olivia's hands in his. "Liv…Something, There's something-. I learned something recently."

"What's that?"

He sighs deeply and looks down at the floor for a moment. When he looks up again, he sees Olivia's pale face looking back at him. He reaches out and tenderly strokes her cheek.

"I'm sorry," he says softly. "Alex Mitchum came to see me a few days ago."

"About what?" she asks.

Gregory sighs. "She had something to tell me. Something she should've told me a long time ago. And, it's something I should've told you when I first found out but…I had to be sure. I _had_ to be sure, Liv." He squeezes her hands gently, as if that sqeeze could somehow brace her for what was going to come next. "Liv, she told me I was the father of her son."

"Are, Are you?"

"Yes," he sighs. "Yes, I am. I had a private D.N.A. test conducted. There is a ninety-nine percent chance that I am his father." He waits for some kind, any kind of reaction from Olivia. Nothing comes. "Liv," he pleads, "say something."

Her head snaps forward, as if her attention had drifted from him for a moment. "I've had all this time to anticipate all the ways that you were going to tell me about Alex's son. I imagined it at least a dozen different ways but-…"

"What are you talking about?"

"…I never imagined what my reaction would be," she concludes.

"How did you know? Did Alex say something to you?"

Olivia shakes her head. "I was there. In your outer office. The door wasn't shut all the way."

Gregory stares at her with a look of pure shock on his face. "My god, Olivia…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He tries to pull her into an embrace, but she resists. "What?" he asks.

"I've been on a roller coaster of emotions this weekend. Everything from shock, to sadness, to anger, to depression. I doubted myself and for the first time since Sean's accident, I've wanted to drink." She pulls her hands out of Gregory's grasp and wraps her arms around herself in an act of self-comfort.

Gregory rests his elbows on his knees and lowers his head into his hands. "Did you?" he asks after a moment as he looks back up at her.

She shakes her head. "I wanted to…god; I wanted a drink so badly I could taste it. I got into the car, prepared to go to some bar but I ended up at that church on Palm Way. They have nightly A.A. meetings…I've gone to two today."

"I'm proud of you, Olivia." He reaches out and touches her knee. "Very proud."

"I didn't do it for you," she whispers. "I did it for myself."

"I know. I know." He clears his throat and asks, "Why didn't you confront me with Alex's accusation when I came home that night?"

"Because," she sighs, "I needed to trust you. I needed to trust that things really have changed and that we are going to work through our problems together. I needed to trust that you would talk to me."

"I do, Liv…I do. I just couldn't bear…to see you in pain and know that I caused it. We both lived with that for too many years and we can't go through that again."

For a brief moment, something sparkles in the corner of Gregory's eye. He reaches up to swipe the tear away but is stopped from doing so when Olivia grabs his hand. She raises her other hand and gently wipes the tear off his face.

"Together," she whispers. "We do this _together_." She squeezes Gregory's hand softly. "Together."


	6. Lavender, Bergamot, and Cedarwood

(See first part for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Pt 6: "Lavender, Bergamot, and Cedarwood"

"Do you think they've been here all night?"

"I don't know!"

"Shhh! Be quiet, Sean…You'll wake them up!"

"Why did they sleep on the sofa?"

"I can't believe it. Wasn't Daddy supposed to come home tonight?"

"He came home a day early," Gregory says quietly with eyes remaining shut. He hears Caitlin and Sean jerk away from the couch and he laughs softly. "You kids really aren't very quiet around people who are sleeping."

"Sorry," they mumble.

Gregory looks down at the tangled mess of limbs he and Olivia became during the few hours of sleep they had. "Sweetheart?" he whispers. He gently strokes her cheek and continues to quietly coax Olivia awake.

Caitlin and Sean stare in awe at the sight before them. Both have a difficult time equating the couple before them with the couple they grew up with.

Olivia groans and mumbles, "Let me sleep darling…Please?"

Gregory glances up at the children, who look slightly embarrassed. "We have an audience."

Olivia's eyes fly open and she blinks rapidly as her eyes adjust to the room's morning brightness. She eyes her children standing behind the sofa and smiles up at them. "Morning." She yawns and gently untangles her legs from Gregory's. Gregory pushes her up into a sitting position and rubs her back soothingly. She massages her temples and sighs, "I have a headache."

"I'll go get some aspirin for you," Sean says as he walks into the kitchen.

Caitlin watches Sean leave and waits until he is out of the room before asking, "Is everything ok?"

Gregory gets up and stretches his arms. "It's fine Cait."

Caitlin sits down next to Olivia and places her hand on her shoulder. "Mom?"

Olivia smiles tiredly at Caitlin and whispers, "Listen to your father. Everything's fine."

Caitlin smiles back. "Ok. Well, I'm going to Elaine's for breakfast with my friend, Marah. Then we're going shopping so I'll be back later. Bye Mom," she says as she leans over and kisses her cheek. "Bye Dad."

After the door closes behind Caitlin, Olivia sighs deeply and rolls her head around in an attempt to loosen the stiff muscles in her neck. "My neck hurts," she complains. Gregory sits down next to her and turns her around so that her back faces him as he gently starts to massage her neck. She sighs and leans back into his chest.

"Better?" he asks after a few minutes.

"Much."

"Here's the aspirin, Mom," Sean announces as he walks back into the room with the pills and a glass of water.

Olivia takes the pills and tosses her head back as she swallows the water. "Thank you sweetie."

"I'm going upstairs to shower," Gregory says as he stands up. He bends down to kiss the top of Olivia's head. "Come up later so you can nap comfortably in our bed." He nods at Sean before walking up the stairs.

Sean waits until Olivia finishes the water before asking, "So, uh, what's the deal with you two sleeping on the couch?"

"Nothing really…Your father came home early and we were up late discussing some things. I don't even remember falling asleep, to be honest."

"So then, everything's ok? That's what you're saying?"

Olivia reaches out and takes Sean's hand. "Darling, your father and I just have some things to work out. But we're taking care of it. Don't worry about it."

"Mom," he says as he climbs over the back of the couch to sit across from her, "I want to help you. Especially if this is some mess of Dad's that he dragged you into. I don't want to see you hurt."

Olivia pulls Sean into her arms and hugs him tight. "I promise you that everything is going to be fine. I promise."

"Alright," he sighs after a few minutes. He lets go of Olivia and stands up. "I'm going to go upstairs. There's some stuff I need to check online. You should rest later."

"I will," she says as Sean heads up the stairs to his room. _But I need coffee first_, she thinks to herself as she walks through the dining room to the kitchen. She is immediately greeted with the rich aroma of freshly brewed coffee and she blesses whichever one of the children made it. As she fixes herself a cup, she notices that something is different. _She_ feels different. _That pressure that has been weighing down on my chest and shoulders is gone_, she realizes. _It's gone_.

She takes her steaming mug with her as she slides open the patio door and walks outside. The beach is surprisingly still, with few people out. Even the ocean is quiet as baby waves roll in and out slowly. The nine a.m. sun hits the white sand causing it to glitter.

Olivia walks down the short flight of shallow wooden stairs and sits on the last step. She sets her mug down next to her and she rolls up her pants a bit before wiggling her toes into the warm sand. Tilting her face up to the sun, Olivia sighs as the warm sunbeams cascade down. Somewhere down the beach, she hears the delighted shrieks of two children playing in the gentle surf. A seagull crows overhead and a soft breeze stirs the sporadic patches of long grass on the dunes.

The relative tranquility is shattered by the sound of a person clearing their throat. Olivia opens her eyes expecting to see Gregory or Sean. Instead, she is face to face with the person who has caused her so much anxiety over the past three days.

Alex Mitchum.

* * *

After a quick shower, Gregory puts on a pair of khaki pants and a navy blue polo shirt. As he is towel drying his hair, there is a knock at the bedroom door. "Come in," he calls out. "Liv?" 

"No, it's me. Can we talk?" Sean asks from the doorway.

Gregory sighs and drapes the towel around his shoulders. "What about?"

"D-Dad," Sean chokes out, "what's wrong with Mom? Is she ok?"

Gregory looks up in surprise. "She's fine. Why? Did she say she wasn't feeling well?"

"No," Sean sighs. "She said that two had something to take care of but that everything would be alright. But did you get a good look at her? She's pale. There are dark circles under her eyes. She looks and sounds…like she's got no energy left."

"You're mother just needs to rest, Sean. We've been under some stress these last few days, but she just needs to relax."

"What happened that's so stressful?"

"Like your mother said," Gregory says vaguely, "everything will be alright. We're handling it."

Sean comes into the bedroom and slams the door shut. "Damnit Dad! I don't want to see Mom hurt! I've seen her cry more times that I care to count." He pauses to catch his breath and says more calmly, "I never want to see that again." He crosses his arms in front of him. "I, I want to trust you to make sure that never happens again…Can I?"

Gregory sighs deeply and pulls the towel off his shoulders. On some level, Sean's plea for Olivia's well-being and his devotion to her appeals to Gregory. "I appreciate your concerns," he says as he walks over to the window. "Sean, I know I've never given you any reason to trust me, but believe me when I say I would rather die than hurt your mother again. That goes for you and Cait as well."

Sean looks skeptical but he nods slowly after a moment. "I just-…I just want her to be happy. I just want _us_ to be normal."

"Sean, your mother and I are working on rebuild-…" Gregory trails off when he sees Alex Mitchum approaching the house from the beach. He looks further over and sees Olivia sitting on the beach access stairs with her face turned upwards.

"Dad?"

Gregory ignores Sean as he continues to watch the scene unfolding on the beach below. He sees Olivia looks over at Alex. Initial panic gives way to anger at the thought of what Alex might say to Olivia.

"Dad?" Sean asks again, with a sudden urgency in his voice.

"Not now Sean," Gregory mumbles as he rushes from the room.

* * *

"Hello Olivia." 

"Alex."

The two women continue to simply stare at each other.

Alex takes in Olivia's appearance. Wrinkled clothing…Hair hastily pinned up…Dark circles under her eyes that only further exaggerate her deathly pale complexion. She watches as Olivia extends a shaky hand and grasps the coffee mug tightly before she sips. As Olivia returns the mug to the step, her engagement ring catches the sun and it sparkles intensely, causing Alex to shade her eyes and step to the side.

Olivia, meanwhile, examines the woman standing before her. Her eyes graze over Alex's strawberry blond hair and bright blue eyes. She stands before Olivia looking awake and alert in a pair of lightweight cotton crop pants and a white t-shirt. And it is at this instant that Olivia realizes that Alex is the polar opposite of her in every way. _Was what appealed to Gregory? That I in no way resembled Alex?_, she wonders.

"What are you doing here, Alex?"

"Well, I actually came by to talk to Gregory. Is he in?"

"Why?" Olivia fires back, sidestepping Alex's question. "Why do you need to talk to Gregory?"

Alex laughs awkwardly. "Olivia, we are _partners_ in Liberty. We need to discuss business."

"That's not the only thing you're partners in," Olivia mutters.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Are you here to discuss Liberty business? Or business about your son's paternity?"

"Liv."

Olivia turns around to see Gregory standing at the top of the stairs. He starts to slowly walk down the stairs, his eyebrows bent into a glare. When he reaches the step she is sitting on, he extends his hand down to her. She grabs it and he pulls her up, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close.

"Alex, is there a reason you're here?" he asks through gritted teeth.

"I, well-…Does _she_ know everything?"

"Yes, _she _knows everything. And _she_ has a name," Olivia snaps.

Gregory tightens his grasp around Olivia's waist. "Unlike you Alex, I was not able to keep this to myself for very long." He sighs. "It doesn't matter anymore. I know the truth, Olivia knows the truth. So, I ask again: why are you here?"

"What are we going to do? How are we going to tell Casey?" Alex sputters.

Gregory laughs sarcastically. "Oh no," he says through chuckles. "There is no 'we' in this. _You_ made the decision to keep this a secret from your son and me. _You_ made the decision to tell me now, after all these years. _You_ will be the one to tell your son."

Alex's eyes widen in shock. "Gregory…You don't…"

"I do," he interrupts. "Tell your son. Don't tell your son. It's entirely up to you." He looks over at Olivia. "We're struggling to deal with this. It's time you struggled as well." He turns around and walks back up the stairs, his arm still around Olivia's waist.

* * *

Olivia walks into her bedroom followed closely by Gregory. He closes the bedroom door and leans against it with his arms folded across his chest. 

"I'm sorry about that," he says softly.

Olivia shrugs her shoulders in response. Gregory sighs and walks into their adjoining bathroom. She hears the water faucet of the large sunken marble bathtub running and she rolls over and closes her eyes. After a few minutes, she hears Gregory walk back into the bedroom.

"Come here Olivia," she hears him say.

She rolls back over to face him and opens her eyes.

Gregory is kneeling before her. "Come with me." He stands up and beckons her to the bathroom. She sighs and follows him.

In the bathroom, she is greeted with the sweet scents of lavender, bergamot, and cedarwood. Tea light candles are placed strategically on the marble counter surrounding the bathtub and sink.

"What's all this?"

"Well," Gregory says, "Sean has entrusted me with the task of ensuring that you stay happy. The first step to achieving happiness is to relax. So, raise your arms please."

Olivia turns around to face Gregory, one eyebrow arched in surprise. "My arms?"

"Please." Gregory smirks as Olivia slowly raises her arms. He steps over to her and pulls her shirt over her head. He then reaches down and slowly lowers the zipper on the hip of her pants. "Kick off those pants please. And the panties too." Without breaking eye contact with Gregory, Olivia obliges his request. "Thank you." He reaches around behind her and unhooks her bra. As it falls to the floor, he turns Olivia around to face the tub. "In you go." He gently pushes her over to the tub and helps her in.

"I don't think this is what Sean had in mind, darling," Olivia says as she sinks into the inviting warmth of the tub.

"We'll just keep this little tidbit to ourselves then. Deal?" Gregory watches Olivia lean back into the inflatable pillow and close her eyes again. He kneels down and rests his elbows on the rim of the tub.

"Aren't you going to join me?" Olivia questions softly.

He skims the tips of his fingers across the surface of the water. "I thought about it but decided you needed to rest and have some time to yourself."

Her eyes open. "Gregory, I've had the past two days to myself. Get in here…please?"

"Since you asked so nicely…" Gregory trails off as he stands up and strips off the clothes he put on not more than fifteen minutes ago. Olivia sits forward when Gregory climbs in and leans back against his chest. He wraps his arms around her and rests his chin on the top of her head.

After a few minutes in silence, Olivia asks, "Gregory?"

"Hmm?"

"What was it that attracted you to Alex?"

"I really don't want to talk about Alex right now, Liv."

"I do. Was it her blond hair? Her laugh? What was it?"

Gregory sighs and admits, "Her sense of humor. She always made people laugh."

"Did you love her?"

"No."

"No?"

"No, Olivia. It was…It was just a summer thing. We dated for all of two or three months. I went East for law school and she went to Europe. And that was it."

"Well, not really," Olivia sighs. "What would you have done if Alex came to you all those years ago and told you she was pregnant?"

"Oh, Liv….I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"I can't answer that. I don't know what I would've done. I really don't want to talk about her anymore right now. This isn't helping you to relax."

Olivia sits up and turns around to face Gregory. "I can't relax. Seeing her…Hearing her talk about _your_ son. It just made it so real."

"I know." Gregory closes his eyes and listens to the sound of Olivia's breathing as she settles back against his chest. "Liv?"

"Yes darling?"

"This doesn't change anything. This changes nothing at all. You know that, don't you?" He waits for a response, but nothing comes. "Olivia? Look at me." She tilts her head up and he looks down into her eyes. "Nothing. This changes nothing. _You_ are the woman I fell in love with. _You_ are the woman I married. _You_ are the woman I make love to and wake up next to in the mornings. _You_ are the only one I want." Gregory swallows past the lump in his throat. "Only you." He bends his head down and places a slightly awkward, upside down kiss on her lips.

"I love you too," she whispers.


	7. Breakfast and a Bombshell

(See first part for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Pt 7: "Breakfast and a Bombshell"

The next morning, Gregory walks out onto the patio for breakfast. Sean looks up from his cereal as Gregory sits down and pours himself some coffee.

"Morning Daddy," Caitlin says distractedly as she flips through a fashion magazine. "Sleep well?"

Gregory takes a long sip of his coffee. "Fine Caity," he responds quietly.

Sean watches as his father picks up his fork and forcefully spears two of Rose's homemade Belgian waffles. "Mom still sleeping?"

Gregory glances up briefly at Sean before he continues buttering his waffles. "Yes. I'd like for her to stay sleeping as long as possible, so it would be nice if you two could keep quiet for the next few hours."

Sean nods and resumes eating his cereal. The next few minutes pass in silence.

"Daddy, before I forget…Alex Mitchum called earlier. She'd like you to call her back."

Caitlin and Sean both jump as Gregory's silverware clatters onto the table. He pushes his chair back from the table and storms angrily into the house. The patio door slams shut behind him.

"What was _that_ about?" Caitlin wonders.

Sean shakes his head. "I don't know." He looks over at his sister. "Cait?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you-…Have you noticed anything odd between Mom and Dad?"

Caitlin's eyebrows scrunch together in confusion. "You mean because they slept on the couch the night before last?"

Sean leans closer to the table and whispers conspiratorially, "Partly. Mom's been looking a little stressed lately, don't you think?"

"She _did_ look tired yesterday," Caitlin admits. "Do you think they're in some kind of trouble?"

"I don't know." Sean shrugs his shoulders. "It's possible."

Both turn as they hear the kitchen door slide open. Olivia pads across the stone patio in her bare feet. Gregory's monogrammed robe is wrapped around her body and her hair is piled haphazardly on her head.

"Good morning," she says pleasantly as she kisses Sean, then Caitlin on the head. She slides easily into the cushioned chair and crosses her legs. "Where's your father?"

Instead of answering her question, Sean pipes up, "You're looking better Mom. Did you sleep well?"

"As a matter of fact, I did." Olivia reaches over and scoops some fresh fruit onto her plate. She smiles at Sean before putting a cube of cantaloupe in her mouth. Her eyes fall on the empty seat opposite her. She gestures with her fork to the plate of waffles before the vacant seat. "Where did your father go?"

"He, uh, had to take a phone call. Do you want some coffee?" Caitlin asks.

"Yes, please. Thank you Cait." Olivia holds out her mug as Caitlin gently pours the steaming liquid in. "Sean, pass the milk and sugar, please." She adds the extra condiments and stirs the coffee gently.

"Daddy said you were still sleeping."

"Oh," Olivia laughs softly, "I was. But, um, the bed was cold after your father got up." The color gently rises in Olivia's face as Sean clears his throat uncomfortably. "Sorry sweetie."

Caitlin snickers as she raises a glass of orange juice to her lips.

Sean cracks a smile and chuckles awkwardly.

"What did I miss?" Gregory asks as he walks back out onto the patio. He smiles tenderly at the laughter lines on Olivia's face and the sparkle in her eyes.

"Nothing important, darling." Olivia smiles sheepishly when Gregory raises his eyebrow questioningly at her. She shakes her head slightly as if to say _don't ask_.

Gregory sits back down in his chair and places his discarded linen napkin back in his lap. He looks carefully at Olivia and is pleased to see some color back in her face. He also notes that the circles under her eyes are no longer so prominent.

"What type of business warranted such an early phone call?" Olivia asks as she picks up a strawberry with her fingers and nibbles on it.

Gregory sighs heavily. "Alex Mitchum."

Sean sees his mother tense and something flicker in her eyes, though he can't tell what. _That's it_, he decides. "So, which one of you wants to tell Cait and I what's really going on?" he asks quietly.

Olivia lets the half-eaten strawberry fall from her fingers. She rubs her neck unconsciously and angles her body away from the table. She looks back at Gregory and nods slightly at the question his eyes silently ask.

For the second time this morning, Gregory puts down his silverware. He leans forward, resting his elbows on the table and clasping his hands together. "Well, Liv there's no outsmarting these kids." He frowns at the tense and tight smile Olivia sends him. He opens his mouth to continue but to his great surprise, Olivia speaks first.

"Your father and I received some news that we've been trying to deal with the past few days," she starts slowly. "Alex Mitchum is the bearer of this news. I'm not sure if the two of you know this, but she dated your father briefly when they were younger."

"It was long before I knew your mother," Gregory interjects. "It was the summer before I started law school. The summer ended and we parted ways, Alex to Europe and I to New York for law school. And that was the end of it, or so I thought."

"What do you mean 'thought'?" Caitlin asks unsurely.

Gregory's eyes briefly lock with Olivia's. "For reasons known only to herself, Alex has now decided to inform me that I am the father of her son, Casey."

"Casey the lifeguard!" Caitlin gasps after a moment. She looks to Olivia for confirmation, who nods her head. "Oh my…" she trails off.

"Are, uh, are you sure?" Sean asks. "I mean, she could be wrong."

"She isn't Sean," Olivia says quietly. "A D.N.A. test confirms it."

Sean leans back in his chair and stares at Caitlin, who looks as shocked as he feels. He exhales deeply as he runs his hands through his hair. "So, has she told Casey?"

"That was what the phone call was about. She told him last night…and she hasn't seen him since then." Gregory looks over at Caitlin, then Sean. "I don't know what Alex was hoping for by revealing this. I don't know why she waited until now."

Olivia's eyes narrow. "I'm sure she has her reasons." She picks up her mug and takes a long sip of the coffee

"Aren't we all taking this a bit calmly?" Caitlin exclaims. "I mean…My god! Casey, the guy I had a crush on when I was fifteen, is now my half-brother!" She grimaces at the thought. "Ewww."

Olivia reaches over and touches Caitlin's arm. "Cait, no one here has taken this calmly. This has thrown both of your father and I for a loop…a _severe _loop. Neither of us expected this. And it isn't as if your father lied about it for all these years. He never knew."

"Dad?"

"What Sean?"

"How do _you_ feel about all of this?"

Gregory looks at Sean blankly. He looks to Olivia for help, but she simply stares back at him with concern written across her face. "I'm disappointed that Alex kept this a secret for so long. She has hurt a lot of people. Her son most of all."

"But, what I mean is…How do you feel about having another son? I mean, let's face it, clearly you and I are not the archetypal father-son relationship." Sean folds his arms across his chest and sinks lower in his chair.

"Sean," Olivia starts as puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Liv," Gregory interrupts. He clears his throat. "Sean, I spent most of my marriage being a terrible husband to your mother. With you though, I've been a terrible father to you all of your life. No excuse I offer can justify it." He pauses to gauge Sean's reaction. "But you and your sister are both so precious to me. When your heart stopped beating in that emergency room, I-…" His voice cracks and he looks to Olivia, who has tears in her own eyes. "You are…irreplaceable." He sits back and downs a large gulp of coffee.

Olivia sniffs and wipes away the tears that threaten to fall from her eyes. "This doesn't change anything," she says softly, repeating Gregory's mantra from the day before. She rubs Sean's shoulder gently. "You are still _our_ son."

Sean stands up quickly. "I'm, I'm going upstairs."

"Sean," Olivia calls out to her son's retreating form as he walks into the house. She sighs sadly and meets Gregory's eyes. "He'll be fine," she tells him. "Just give him some time to absorb all of this." She looks over at her daughter, who has been quiet since her earlier outburst. "Cait?"

Caitlin blinks rapidly. "I have to get dressed. I'm driving up the coast with Marah today." She gets up slowly and leaves the patio.

Gregory's eyes follow Caitlin and his eyes close when she shuts the door behind her. "My god Liv," he sighs.

Olivia walks over to Gregory and perches herself on the arm of his chair. His arm goes around her waist and rests his hand on her hip. She trails her fingers across his forehead and runs them gently through his hair. He rubs her hip and opens his eyes up at her.

"It could have been worse, you know," she whispers. "_Much_ worse."

"I know," he admits. "I'm rather relieved it went as well as it did."

Olivia smiles sadly. "It can't have been easy on them…with us as parents. They both had a lot to deal with at a rather young age."

Gregory nods in agreement. Olivia slides down into his lap and rests her head on his shoulder. He wraps his arms around her, cradling her as if she were an infant.

"Do you think I'm a bad father?"

Olivia looks up at Gregory. "No. When I married you, I knew that you would be a wonderful father. I didn't want anyone _but you _to be the father of my children."

Gregory smiles wanly at her. "I look at Sean, and Caitlin too, and I just see so many missed opportunities. Things I never said or did…I never wanted to become _my_ father, Liv."

Olivia reaches up and strokes his cheek. "Darling, you aren't your father…you couldn't be. You're trying. He _never_ did." She cranes her neck and kisses his neck. "You aren't your father."

Gregory clasps Olivia's hand with his own and holds it close to his heart. "What would I do without you?" he whispers.

"Drive yourself mad with self-doubt?" Olivia suggests with a small smile.

He raises her hand and kisses it tenderly. "Yeah." He squeezes her hand and smiles when she squeezes right back.


	8. Casey or 'One Flew OUT OF the Cuckoo's N

(See first part for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Pt 8: "Casey (or 'One Flew _Out_ _of_ the Cuckoo's Nest')"

The distant caw of seagulls stirs Casey Mitchum out of deep contemplation. He has been staring out at the horizon intently for hours. The early morning haze finally burned away and he sees a cruiser in the distance.

Casey rubs his heavy eye and sighs tiredly. His back aches from sitting up all night on the beach. He leans back and grunts as the bones of his spine crack loudly. His stomach rumbles and he realizes he hasn't eaten since yesterday at lunch.

_Dinner was spoiled by Mom's little announcement,_ he thinks bitterly. His fists clench tightly into little balls. _How could she lie to me all these years?_

He stands up slowly and grimaces as the feeling rushes back into his legs. Hobbling on stiff legs, he starts the long walk down the beach back to Surf-Central. Within minutes, the awful "pins-and-needles" feeling in his legs subsides and his pace quickens.

As Casey walks further down the beach, the houses become larger and larger. He wryly recalls that this small stretch of beach was dubbed "Richie Row." These dozen or so beachfront mansions were home to the wealthiest and most powerful residents of Sunset Beach.

_Including the Gregory Richards family,_ he notes as he approaches their house. He stops and scans the outline of the house, from the third floor down to the ground level. He can't see much over the privacy wall. _My god…Gregory Richards…my father? It can't be! _He shakes his head in disbelief. It can't be.

Casey hears laughter and voices float down from the patio and over the wall. He follows the wall around to the beach access stairs on the side of the property. From this vantage point, he now has a clear line of vision onto the patio. He sees Olivia Richards sitting at the table in a bathrobe, laughing at something with her two children. _My sister and brother…_

He ducks into the shade of a palm tree as Gregory Richards walks out onto the patio and sits down with his family. From the shadows, he sighs disgustedly at himself. _What is wrong with you,_ he asks himself. _Hiding in the shadows like some voyeur?_

"This isn't you, man," he whispers to himself.

As he turns to walk back down the stairs and continue on his way home, he hears Caitlin shout, "Casey the lifeguard!"

He inches back into the protective shade of the palm tree and watches as Olivia puts her hand on Caitlin's arm, speaking softly to her as she does. _Oh, man_, he thinks. _They never knew either…_

He watches Sean sink lower into his chair as Gregory speaks to him. _Whatever Gregory is saying to him, he doesn't want to hear_, Casey concludes as Sean stands up abruptly and goes into the house.

"Sean!" Casey hears Olivia call. After a moment, Caitlin follows her brother into the house.

Casey sighs and awkwardly shoves his hands deep into his pockets. _Way to go, Mom_. _Your secret has hurt other people, too_, he thinks. He tentatively steps out of the tree's shade as Olivia walks over to Gregory and sits on the arm of his chair, before moving into his lap and resting her head on his shoulder. He blushes when Olivia sits up and kisses Gregory on his neck. He takes a deep breath as he walks up the few remaining steps and onto the patio.

Though Casey is out in the open on the patio, neither Gregory nor Olivia notices him.

"What would I do without you?" he hears Gregory ask as he takes a step closer to them.

"Drive yourself mad with self-doubt?"

He stops shortly when Gregory kisses Olivia's hand and responds, "Yeah."

_I can't do this,_ Casey panics. _Not now…not like this._ He turns back to the stairs and walks down them, breathing a sigh of relief when his feet hit the warm sand. He looks back at the house while running his hands through his hair.

"Oh, man," he sighs aloud. He turns back to the ocean and stares out at the roaring surf. "This is beyond twisted…"

"You changed your mind."

Casey whirls around. "Mrs. Richards."

Olivia smiles sadly as she tightens the bathrobe's sash. "I think you can call me 'Olivia'." She stands on the last stair and beckons Casey to her. "You changed your mind about coming up."

"How did you-"

"Gregory was called inside for a phone call. I saw you heading down the stairs as I got up…Don't worry," she says quickly when she sees a flash of panic on Casey's face, "Gregory didn't see you."

Casey clears his throat. "I, uh…How's _he_ taking it?"

Olivia's eyes darken. "About as well as the rest of us, I suppose."

Casey nods curtly and folds his arms against his chest. He rocks back on his heels before glancing down at the ground.

As Olivia looks at Casey, she can't help but feel compassion for the situation he is in. _He's more a victim in this situation than Gregory or I are_, she thinks. _Gregory never knew…He never withheld the truth from me. With Casey though, his mother has kept the truth from him his entire life_. She shudders, trying to imagine what that kind of betrayal feels like.

"You knew when I stopped by a few days ago for the donation, didn't you?" Casey asks softly.

She nods. "You know why I couldn't say anything. It wasn't _my_ place to tell you."

"Yeah," he sighs. "She broke the news over dinner. 'By the way, Gregory Richards is your real father. Pass the salt, please,'" he concludes with a snort as he recalls the confession that unfolded at dinner last night.

"Would you like to come up for a cup of coffee?" Olivia asks after a moment. "You look like you could use one."

"I _really_ don't think that would be a good idea, Mrs. Richards."

Olivia small smile is devoid of joy. "He isn't a _bad_ man, you know. He just intimidates the hell out of _everyone_." She pauses for a moment while Casey considers this. "Have a cup of coffee," she urges.

Though Casey has his doubts, he finds himself following Olivia up the stairs to the patio.

"How do you take your coffee?" she asks while gesturing him into the seat Caitlin vacated.

"Uh, black," he replies as Rose puts a fresh place setting down in front of him. "Oh, just the coffee is fine, thank you."

Olivia nods and Rose clears the place setting as quickly as she had put it down. She passes Casey his coffee and leans back in her chair. Rose removes the remaining breakfast plates from the table and goes back into the house.

Both sit quietly sipping their coffee. A strong breeze rustles the frond on the palm trees lining the patio. Casey reclines a bit in the chair, relaxing his still sore back and stretching his legs out in front of him.

"Do you think Caitlin and Sean are ok?" he asks with concern. "They seemed pretty shaken by the news, especially Sean."

"I think they'll be alright," Olivia answers slowly. "Unfortunately, with Gregory and I as parents, they witnessed a lot and learned to accept a lot at very young ages. We, uh, weren't always _the best _parents to them when they were growing up." She forces a smile that barely reaches her lips.

Casey opens his mouth to respond but is interrupted by the sound of the patio door closing loudly. He turns around and sees Gregory Richards standing by the now closed door, still holding a portable phone to his ear.

"No, I'm still here," he says into the phone as he walks over to the table. "San Francisco was a wasted trip and the discussions fell through anyway…No, no," he says looking at Olivia, then Casey, "I can't leave town right now…Good, keep me abreast of the situation." He clicks the phone off and places it on the table. "I was wondering when you'd be stopping by," he says to Casey. He picks up his coffee mug and drinks out of it before grimacing when the now cold drink touches his lips.

"Rose put up a fresh pot," Olivia offers as she holds out her mug. "Here, drink mine."

Gregory walks over to Olivia and takes the offering from her hands. "Thanks, Liv." He swallows some coffee and moves to stand behind Olivia's chair. "So, Alex told you?"

Casey sits up straighter and nods.

Gregory sighs deeply and leans forward, sitting the mug on the table. He reaches down and rests his hands on Olivia's shoulders. "Alex should've told you…and I…_us_ a long time ago," he says quietly. He squeezes Olivia's shoulder gently as she starts to stand up. She takes the hint though and remains in her seat. He fingers her hair absentmindedly and wraps a lock around his finger. "I never thought she had it in her to keep something like this to herself."

"You and me both," Casey mutters. He looks at Olivia before asking, "I didn't even know that you and my mother were, well, had a-…relationship."

Gregory rubs Olivia's shoulders reassuringly. "I knew Alex vaguely because we both lived here but we really didn't become friendly until college," he begins. "We had mutual friends and spent time together. After graduation though, we realized we had the whole summer ahead of us and we started dating. It, it wasn't anything serious. We just enjoyed spending time together. Those were carefree days. School was over…We had our whole lives ahead of us," he says reminiscently.

Olivia shifts uncomfortably in her chair. Gregory looks down at her. He moves into the chair next to her and takes her hand in his.

"And as quickly as it started," Gregory continues, "it was over. The summer ended. We both knew it would. We agreed a long-distance relationship would be silly. I went to New York for law school and she moved to Europe to work." He glances over at Olivia and sees her staring off into space, while casually fingering the hem of his bathrobe. "After law school, I moved back here to begin practicing law. By the time your mother moved back to Sunset Beach, I was married to Olivia and we were expecting Caitlin."

Casey rubs his hands anxiously across the top of his thighs. "You never suspected that I was your son? You never did the math?"

"Never," Gregory states. "So much time had passed and things had changed so much that when Alex came back, we didn't see each other all that much. She came back married and with a child…I never assumed that the child, _you_, wasn't her husband's."

"What would you have done if my mother had told you she was pregnant before she left for Europe?"

Gregory sighs and rubs Olivia's hand. "That's the second time I've been asked that question in two days," he says, looking at Olivia and then Casey. "I honestly don't know. I'd like to think that I would have owned up to my responsibility and made sure that you were provided for."

Casey nods slowly and puts his coffee mug back on the table. "I, I don't know-…What happens next?"

"We survive," Olivia says softly after a moment's silence.

"Mrs. Richards, I'm so sor-"

"Tell me that's not an apology," Olivia interrupts. "_You_ have done _nothing_ to apologize for."

Casey stands up. "Thank you for the coffee. I really should be going now."

Gregory gets up from his seat. "Casey?" he asks as he turns to leave.

Casey turns around as Gregory extends his hand to him. With slight hesitation, Casey extends his hand and clasps Gregory's.

"If you ever need anything…" Gregory's trails off.

"Thank you," Casey says quietly. He pulls his hand back and smiles shakily at Olivia. "Mrs. Richards."

Gregory wraps his arm around Olivia's waist as they watch Casey leave the patio and start walking back up the beach to his home. "You're right, you know."

"Naturally," Olivia says with a small grin as she turns to face Gregory. "I'm always right."

"Always?"

"Yes," she replies as she places a kiss on his lips. "Right about what though?"

"That we'll survive."

Olivia turns back to the beach and watches Casey's retreating form. "I hope so…for all our sake's."


	9. A New Understanding

(See first part for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Pt 9: "A New Understanding"

A cool breeze flows in through the open bedroom window, teasing Olivia's bare feet. She sits up slowly and through tired eyes, watches the setting sun sink behind the horizon. She looks at the crystal clock on her bedside table and shakes her head when she sees that Gregory let her sleep through dinner. Shivering, she crosses the bedroom to where her robe is draped on the cushioned lounge.

_Covering silk pajama pants and a camisole with a silk robe really isn't going to keep me warm,_ Olivia notes to herself as she shrugs it on. As she does, her eyes fall on Gregory's pillow and the piece of paper resting on top of it.

_Liv,_

_Took Caitlin and Sean to Grenadine's for dinner. Don't be mad that we didn't wake you, but you needed to rest. I'll bring you back something._

_-Gregory_

* * *

Downstairs, the living room is cozy and aglow with warm light from the lamps.

_How different this room felt several days ago when I was here by myself,_ she thinks. Her eyes fall on a family picture that sits on the partition wall. She picks it up and runs her fingers loving over the surface. _My family…They're all I ever wanted. A husband and children to love and be loved by,_ she reflects. Her thoughts are interrupted as she hears a car engine purr to a stop in the driveway and a moment later, a car door slam shut.

Olivia puts down the picture and goes to open the door, expecting Gregory and the children. She freezes when she sees that it is Alex Mitchum standing on the other side of the doorway.

"May I speak with you, please?" Alex asks softly.

"Me? Not Gregory?"

"You."

Olivia opens the door wider after a moment and gestures Alex in. _What could she possibly want?_, Olivia wonders to herself. She also can't help but notice the relative calm that surrounded her just a few moments ago was slowly seeping away. A new, more disturbing feeling sets in: panic.

"Casey and I had a long talk this afternoon. He mentioned that he came by the house this morning and that he spoke to you and Gregory."

Olivia leans against the partition wall. "He did."

Alex shifts on the sofa. "I've never seen my son in so much pain." She looks up at Olivia and says softly, "It's a painful reality to know that your child is hurting and that you are to blame."

Olivia flinches in recognition when she hears Alex's declaration. She sits down on the opposite end of the couch. "It is the worst feeling in the world," she agrees. "We don't mean to hurt them, but we do just the same."

"I _never_ wanted to hurt Casey…or anyone else," Alex insists. "I just…did what _I_ thought was best, under the circumstances."

Olivia nods. "Why didn't you tell Gregory? When you first found out, I mean?"

Alex sighs and brushes her bangs out of her eyes. "Because I didn't want his pity." After seeing confusion flash across Olivia's face, Alex explains, "He didn't love me. We had no plans to continue a relat-…"

"You _knew_ he would've asked you to marry him," Olivia interrupts.

Alex looks down at her hands. "Gregory was nothing, if not honorable, when it came to the women in his life. I-, I didn't want that. If he wanted to marry me, I wanted it to be because _he wanted to_. Not because he felt forced into it." Alex sighs. "I knew that wasn't going to happen, so I left."

Olivia finds it difficult to breathe, but she manages to exhale shakily. A chill sweeps through her body and she wishes she had chosen a warmer robe. _Gregory though always had a weakness for silk, especially if it was wine red. 'The color of passion', he once called it_, she thinks as she rubs her hands together furiously for warmth.

"You still could've told Gregory you were pregnant, even if that meant he would've proposed. You still could've said _no_. Gregory still could've been a part of his son's life!"

"I know that now! But back then, when I was alone and pregnant, I didn't!" Alex half-sighs, half-sobs. "Everything was thrown in jeopardy. My life, my career, my move to Europe! And not just me," she exclaims as Olivia opens her mouth to interrupt, "but Gregory too! I did _the best _that I could!"

"I know you did," Olivia says softly.

Alex looks up in surprise. "What?"

Olivia wraps her arms around herself and walks over to the patio door. The sun dipped behind the horizon and the fading light is slowly swallowed by the advancing darkness. _It snakes up from the ground and blankets everything, transforming it into something frightening_, she notes to herself as she takes in the view from the glass door.

"You aren't a malicious person, Alex. It just isn't in you. I don't condone what you've done but…" she trails off without turning around.

"But what?"

"I _understand_." Olivia turns around to face Alex. "_I_ understand."

Alex swallows past the thick lump of emotion in her throat and nods. "You know, I _never_ intended to tell Casey, or anyone else, the truth."

Olivia sits back down on the sofa. Instead of sitting at the opposite end, she sits next to Alex and takes her hand. "What happened that made you change your mind?"

Alex sighs. "A cancer diagnosis really changes a person's outlook and priorities." She grips Olivia's hand tightly. "I'm not afraid of dying. What _terrifies_ me and keeps me up at night is what this will do to Casey. When I die, _my_ pain and suffering will be over. _His_ though will just be beginning," she chokes out as her eyes fill up with emotion and a solitary tear rolls down her cheek. "He'll be alone, Olivia. He'll be going through it alone. _That_ is what I can't bear." She wipes the tear tracks off her cheeks and lets out a shuddering sigh. "I just thought that maybe-…well-, I wanted him to know that he would _still_ have a family after I'm gone."

Olivia brushes her own tears out of her eyes. "Oh, Alex," she sighs as she pulls Alex into an embrace. "Let it out," she says softly as Alex grips her tightly and begins to openly sob. Tears stream down Olivia's face as she rubs Alex's back.

After several minutes, Alex quiets down and gently pulls away from Olivia. "I'm so sorry," she says hoarsely as she wipes her eyes and sees Olivia doing the same. "I never meant-"

Olivia hushes Alex as she reaches for a box of tissues on the coffee table, takes some, and passes the box to Alex.

"I'm asking you and Gregory to look after him when I'm gone," Alex says softly as she dabs her eyes.

Olivia looks up quickly at Alex in surprise. "Alex…"

"Olivia, please!" Alex pleads. "I'm asking you as a mother…Please, take care of my son for me. You and Gregory and your children…Don't let him be alone. You'll-, you'll be all he has left."

Olivia nods and bites her lip to keep from losing the small amount of control she regained over her emotions. "We will," she whispers. She extends her hand to Alex and closes her eyes when she takes it. "We will."

* * *

Gregory opens the front door and ushers Caitlin and Sean in. "Let's not tell your mother about the wonderful dessert she missed out on."

Sean grins. "She won't hear it from me."

"Or me," Caitlin adds with a small laugh.

Gregory tosses his car keys on the partition wall and straightens the family photo. "Do you two have plans for the rest of the night?" he asks as he heads for the stairs.

Sean plops down in the middle the sofa with a sigh and props his feet on the coffee table. "Nope."

Caitlin lies down next to him, swinging her legs to rest on Sean's lap, and lays her head on the arm of the sofa. "The only plan for tonight that I have is to make it up the stairs and to bed later without throwing up. I'm _stuffed_!"

"Me too," Sean says as he lets his head fall back and closes his eyes. He turns his head and opens his eyes after a brief moment, looking at Gregory. "Thanks for dinner, Dad. It was great."

"Thanks, Daddy."

"You're welcome," he says softly as he imprints the sight of his two children lounging comfortably on the couch together in his memory. "I'm going to go give your mother her dinner." With one more glance at Caitlin and Sean, he turns and walks up the stairs.

* * *

In their bedroom, Gregory is surprised to find the small light on the bedside table on and Olivia lying on the bed, several photo albums scattered across the bed and one open in her lap.

"What's all this?" he asks as he closes the door quietly behind him.

Olivia looks up in surprise and smiles. "When did you get back?"

"Just now," Gregory responds as he crosses the room and joins Olivia on the bed, pushing a photo album out of his way. "Stroll down memory lane?" he asks as he kisses her tenderly.

"Sort of." Olivia looks at Gregory and offers a quick smile. "Where are the children?"

Gregory chuckles and traces the crook of Olivia's ear with his finger. "They both are currently sprawled across the sofa, bemoaning the large dinner we had. You should see them."

Olivia laughs softly. "I can imagine," she says as she scoots closer and folds herself into his embrace. "What did you bring me?"

"Oh," he says in a low tone as he wraps his arm around her shoulder, "your dinner is _very_ special." He opens the box slowly with one hand, allowing steam and fragrant scents to waft out. "Broiled salmon in a Beurre Blanc sauce, sans the wine. Sautéed wild mushrooms and fresh spinach. And, grilled asparagus with roasted red peppers and a balsamic vinegar." He smiles as Olivia's eyes widen and he asks, "What would you like to try first?"

"The salmon, please." Olivia watches as Gregory reaches into the box and removes a small morsel of the fish with his fingers. "What are you doing? Where are the utensils? You're going to burn your fingers!" she exclaims.

"Well then, you'd better eat quickly." He holds the food closer to her lips and smirks as she quickly takes his fingers in her mouth. "Good?" he asks as she chews slowly.

"Heavenly." She reaches out and grabs Gregory's hand as he reaches back into the box and brings them back to her mouth. With ease, she licks the remaining Beurre Blanc sauce off the tips of his fingers. She grins as he draws in his breath quickly. "Couldn't let that go to waste."

"We'll talk about that later," he growls playfully as he brings more of the salmon to her lips. "You're wearing my favorite pajama's too." He reaches out and lightly runs his finger over the wine colored silk.

"I know," Olivia says with a smile. She leans up and kisses Gregory on the mouth. "I love you, darling."

He smiles softly at her. "I love you too."


	10. Epilogue: The Calm After the Storm

(See first part for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Pt 10/Epilogue: "The Calm After the Storm"

Despite its nickname of "The Sunshine State", Florida actually gets less sun during the average year than "The Lonestar State" or even "The Golden State." Heat and humidity though are never lacking. Yet, this week has been different. The sun has been out daily, strong and proud in the blue sky. There has been a steady breeze, not too strong but just enough to make the 80-degree temperature in Bal Harbour bearable.

Gregory keys into the sprawling hotel suite and heads for the bedroom. After a full morning of golf, the icy blast from the air conditioner is a welcome relief. He enters the bedroom and is immediately taken back by the pitch-black darkness that he faces. Leaving the door open allows light from the suite to tumble in and he feels along the wall for the switch that lifts the sun barrier on the windows. After a moment, he finds and presses the button until the film of frost recedes and the natural sunlight bleeds into the room.

As Gregory's eyes adjust to the amount of light present, he sees Olivia sprawled face down across the California king with only a thin satin sheet draped across her body. Her hair fans out across the pillow, her normally straight locks form into loose curls. _Which isn't surprising_, Gregory thinks. _We worked up quite a sweat last night_.

He leans onto the bed and places his hand lightly on her back. Frowning at the lack of response, he bends down and blows a stream of air softly into her ear. Olivia shifts her body ever so slightly, but that is the extent of her movement. He blows into her ear again, a bit stronger this time, as he whispers, "Good morning, love."

After a moment, Olivia's face moves from the peaceful repose of sleep to a slight frown. "Oh, Gregory," she groans softly, "I am _too_ exhausted after last night to make love right now."

Gregory chuckles as he lies down on his side next to Olivia and stares into her face. With a gentle touch, he runs his finger across her forehead in an attempt to smooth out the frown lines. "No, no," he says softly. "Last night _was_ tiring…but _highly_ enjoyable. When was the last time we made love all night long?"

Olivia yawns, covering her mouth with her hand. She rolls over onto her side and folds one of her arms underneath her head. "I don't remember but judging by last night, it must have been _too _long." She opens her eyes a crack and takes in Gregory's appearance. He's wearing a polo shirt, wet with sweat, and khaki golf shorts. "How could you muster the energy to get up early and golf after last night?"

"Oh, I don't know. The same way, I imagine, that you'll muster the energy to come golfing with me this afternoon," he teases.

Olivia scrunches her face in disgust. "Darling, what I do when I come with you isn't 'golfing.' I just sit in the cart and read a magazine."

Gregory laughs and places his hand on her shoulder before gently running it down the length of her arm and resting it on her hip.

"What time is it?" she asks.

"Almost noon," Gregory says after stealing a glance at the gold watch on his wrist. "Why?"

"We should call the children," Olivia yawns. "Make sure they haven't trashed the house by hosting a party or gotten into any other kind of trouble."

"Very cute…You do this on purpose, don't you?"

Olivia smiles coyly. "No, darling. _I_ think it's rather sweet that you were worried about the children and didn't want to leave them alone."

"Well…" he trails off in embarrassment.

She reaches out and places her hand on Gregory's cheek. "Oh darling…" she laughs softly. "Bette promised to check in on them at least once a day."

"_That_ makes me feel a hell of a lot better," he retorts sarcastically.

Olivia opens her eyes all the way and moves closer to Gregory, to the point where the tips of their noses touch. "I could get used to this new side of you."

"And which side is that?" Gregory asks as he places a light kiss on her nose.

"The 'mother hen' side."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but don't expect any repeat performances of it."

Olivia drapes her leg over Gregory's and smiles as the hair on his legs tickles hers. "Then don't disappoint me," she whispers as she draws herself even closer to him. "Things have been so wonderful lately," she says as Gregory reaches around and teases her back with his fingers. "As close to perfect as they've ever been."

"The calm after the storm," Gregory suggests as he rolls away from Olivia and sits up in the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"_We're_ calling the children."

Olivia sits up and draws the sheet up closer to her. She leans into Gregory and rests her head on his shoulder as he holds up the phone in between them.

After several moments, Sean's voice crackles out of the receiver. "Hello?"

"Oh, Sean. We didn't wake you, did we?" Olivia asks.

"Hey Mom! No, I was already up. How's Florida?"

"The weather is lovely and it's not too hot out, which is good for your father because he's been getting a lot of golfing in."

"Is Dad there now?"

Gregory glances at Olivia. "I'm here, Sean."

"Hey Dad…Everything's good down there?"

"Things are going well and your mother and I have been…_relaxing_."

Sean coughs uncomfortably. "Yeah, uh…So, you two still coming back at the end of the week?"

Olivia rubs some sleep out of her eyes. "Yes, Sean. Is Cait there by chance?"

"Well actually, Cait and I were just leaving. She's waiting on the patio for me. I just came back to answer the phone."

"Where are you two going?" Gregory asks.

"The beach. Casey came over for dinner last night and he offered to teach Cait and I how to surf."

"Well, that's wonderful, darling. Please be careful though."

"Don't worry, Mom. Casey will take care of us."

Olivia looks at Gregory and smiles. "You two have fun and we'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Ok…Bye Mom."

Gregory reaches for Olivia's hand and squeezes it gently. "Send Cait and Casey our love and tell them that we'll see them _both_ when we get back."

"Sure Dad. Love you guys."

"We love you too."

"Bye," Sean says before hanging up his end of the line.

Gregory hangs the phone gently back onto the receiver as Olivia gets up from the bed and wraps the sheet around her body like a dress.

"The three of them certainly have hit it off in just a few short months," Olivia notes as she turns to face Gregory. He shrugs his shoulders noncommittally. "You know they have…And you know what else? I think it's been wonderful, for _all _of them."

"You think so?"

Olivia nods and sits on the edge of the bed next to Gregory. "Casey's been a good influence on Cait and Sean. And, I think he enjoys spending time with them." She puts her hand on Gregory's knee and strokes it with her forefinger. "You _certainly_ can't deny that you and Sean have been getting along better."

Gregory smiles and nods. "Sean…he's-, he's a good man."

"He is," Olivia agrees softly. She walks her fingers up his thigh and stomach before resting her hand on his chest. "What time did you want to go golfing later?"

"Well, it depends."

"On what?" Olivia asks with a frown.

"On how long we'll be at the shops."

Olivia's face bends into a frown of confusion. "I didn't know we _were_ going shopping. Why are we?"

Gregory's covers Olivia's hand with his and pats it lovingly. "When was the last time I took you shopping?"

"Probably around the same time we made love all night long," Olivia answers with a small smirk. "Darling, I don't need any-"

"Consider it a small attempt to make up for all the stress of the last few months."

"Gregor-"

"Olivia," he interrupts. "The last few months have been immensely difficult for you. First it was Del's murder, then Caitlin's business with Cole, Sean's surgery, and then Alex's news." Olivia looks away and he touches her chin to get her to turn back to him. "And you've taken it all in stride. You've even welcomed Casey into our family, all without losing it."

"Greg-"

"Thank you," he interrupts again. He strokes her chin and then allows his finger to drift upward slightly and trace over her lips. "Thank you."

Olivia places a small kiss on his finger. "How have the last few months been any easier on you?" She sighs and rubs his chest. "You _always_ try to be _so_ strong, for me and the children. The last few months were hell…for everyone. I-, I couldn't have done any of it if I didn't have you."

Gregory gathers Olivia into his arms and kisses the top of her head. "I need you too, Liv…more than you know." He squeezes her tightly to him. "I need you too."

Olivia sits up and kisses Gregory softly on his lips. "We _are_ going to be ok, aren't we?"

"Yes," he replies as he kisses her back. "We are." Her smile of relief attacks his heart and he struggles to return her smile. "Come on," he urges with a false joviality. "Let's go shopping."

She stops him from sitting up. "I love you…very deeply." She brings her finger to his lips and silences him from interrupting. "Why do you blame yourself?"

"I don't."

"You do," Olivia insists softly. "I can see it in your eyes." She narrows her eyes for a moment before continuing, "I don't blame you for anything. Neither do the children. What are you torturing yourself over? Is it Alex?"

_'I needed to trust that things really have changed and that we are going to work through our problems together. I needed to trust that you would talk to me'…She said that the night I confessed Alex's secret to her_, Gregory thinks to himself. _All she wants is honesty_…

"Please…Talk to me. Let me help you…" she pleads.

_'No, Olivia. Don't pull away. Not now, not now. Olivia, tell me what's wrong. Let me help you. Come on…' When did our roles switch?_, he wonders. He looks into her concerned eyes and finds his hardened resolve melting away. "I always manage to hurt you."

"Darling," Olivia gasps, "I'm fine."

Gregory shakes his head. "This thing with Alex could've turned in-"

"That's just it!" Olivia interrupts. "It could've turned into something. But it didn't!" She leans closer to Gregory. "I'm fine. You haven't hurt me. I'm still here. After everything, _we're_ still here." She smiles and repeats, "We're still here _together_."

Gregory places his hand on her bare shoulder and allows the warmth from her skin to radiate into his hand. "I…" he trails off with emotion.

Olivia leans in and kisses his cheek. "I know, darling. I know." She wraps her arms around him and rests her head on his shoulder. "It's alright." She tightens her grasp on Gregory when she feels his body shudder. "I'm here," she whispers. "And I always will be."

"I don't deserve you," he whispers back.

Olivia sits up quickly, grabbing Gregory's face and forcing him to look at her. "What are you saying?" she asks forcefully. "Who does then, if you don't?" She sighs and releases her hold on his face. "No one has ever made me has happy as you do. Through the good times _and_ the bad times." Gregory hangs his head and Olivia leans hers down to rest against it. "We've hurt each other," she offers. "But that's in the past. So," she sighs, "let's leave the past in the past. We'll bury it and leave it where it belongs, in the-"

"Past," Gregory interjects as he leans up. He lies back down on the bed, taking Olivia with him. She curls up against his side. "So, a new beginning then?"

Olivia nods. "A new beginning for a new family." She looks up at Gregory and smiles. "I think we can manage that."

"As long as I have you, I can manage anything," Gregory says softly. He allows his finger to play with a lock of Olivia's hair. "I love you, Liv."

"I love you too, darling."

****

End


End file.
